Imagine
by valeoberti
Summary: Hola, soy nueva en esto y empece a crear una historia la cual me gustaria que criticaran..espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

When I find myself of trouble,

Mother Mary comes to me

El agua tibia caía por su cuerpo

Speaking words of wisdom let it be

And my hour of darkness

Las lágrimas le caían por a cara mezclándose con las gotas de la ducha

She is standing right in front of

Speaking words of wisdom let it be

Se sentía triste, dolida, decepcionada…lastimada

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

-Alice prepárate, Edward está aquí- golpeaba Bella la puerta del baño.

Alice era una adolescente de 18 años, morocha, ojos azules, su estatura no era muy alta lo que a ella le encantaba, estaba satisfecha de sí misma. Había cortado hacia un mes con Jasper, un chico rubio de 20 años del cual había estado enamorada 2 años y aún lo estaba, pero su relación solo había durado 11 meses, lo cual aun no superaba.

S vistió rápidamente, desenredo su pelo y bajo las escaleras donde Bella esperaba. Ella era su mejor amiga, su nombre real era Isabella pero todos cariñosamente la llamaban Bella. Era alta de su misma edad, pelo largo y castaño. Se conocían desde el jardín y de ahí su amistad crecía día a día. Salía con Edward hace cuatro años y cada día se demostraban as amor el uno hacia el otro. Edward era hermanastro de Jasper, pero a pesar de todo lo que haya pasado con Alice su amistad no había acabado.

Esa tarde habían invitado a Alice al cine –sabían que no pasaba un buen momento y querían despejarla un poco-. "La ladrona de libros" se titulaba, y a ella le había encantado ya que su hobbie favorito era leer, podía pasar horas encerrada leyendo imaginando su mundo. Al salir del cine pasaron por Taki's, un centro de comida rápida donde habían acordado encontrarse con el resto del grupo. Y estaban allí. Emmet, un chico alto y musculoso salía hacia ya 7 años con Rosalie, una chica rubia muy, muy hermosa, el de 28 años de edad y ella 24. Ambos eran hermanastros de Edward, Carlisle y Esme Cullen, sus padres los habían adoptado uno por uno, y con el crecer del tiempo no habían podido evitar enamorarse. Allí también se encontraban los amigos de Bella, Mike novio de Jessica hacia 2 años y Eric quien intentaba conquistar a Ángela pero sin demasiado éxito. Todos eran amigos del colegio, y gracias a Alice habían entablado amistad con los Cullen, se decía que siempre andaban unidos y su mejor compañía eran ellos mismos.

Taki's era su lugar d encuentro siempre que salían terminaban allí, aunque su comida no era la mejor para algunos. Al terminar su cena se dirigieron a un salón de juegos donde practicaban bolos. Alice nunca había sido muy buena en eso pero Jasper le había enseñado lo suficiente para mejorar su conocimiento acerca del juego. Últimamente no le había gustado jugar mucho ya que ese lugar le traía momentos con él, lo cual quería evitar siempre.

Eran cerca de las 2:00 a.m. cuando aparece Jasper con unos amigos y se acerca a saludar. Alice no pudo evitar dejar de mirarlo, pero entonces una chica pelirroja de unos 17 años lo abraza por detrás besándole la mejilla:

-te estaba buscando- le dijo. Todos dirigieron su mirada en Alice quien dejo caer la bola y se dirigió afuera. Jasper la siguió con la mirada pero sin dirigir palabra. Se notaba en su mirada que aun la quería, nadie podía saber si aun la quería como algo más que amigos, si la extrañaba, si aun la amaba. Pero todos notaban que aun la quería. Ángela trato de ir tras ella pero Bella la detuvo.

-Yo iré- le dijo caminando tras Alice.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- dijo ella al sentir la presencia de su amiga- no logro superarlo aun.

-Lo sé- dijo Bella secando su rostro- pero no creo que valga la pena seguir derramando lagrimas por él.

-Lo extraño, y aun yo, aun, lo amo, no puedo evitar pensar en él, en nuestros momentos y que después de eso me trate como basura.

-A veces tienes que dejar ir a quien no te quiere en su vida, no todos somos correspondidos.

Alice se levantó secándose las lágrimas.

-Me iré- dijo- necesito caminar.

En eso se acerca Edward.

-Nosotros te llevaremos- dijo su amiga mirando a su novio.

-Gracias pero prefiero caminar, hicieron suficiente por mí en este día y les estoy agradecida, pero necesito pensar.

-Muy bien, pero ni bien llegas me mandas un mensaje, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijo. Se dirigió por el camino hacia la plaza, nunca le había gustado caminar por ahí de noche pero siempre le traía recuerdos lindos. Llevaba puestos sus auriculares…

I'm just a Little bit caught in the middle

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

I don't know where to go

I can't do it alone live tried

Estaba llegando a la esquina cuando choco con una señora, no iba prestando atención a su camino, solo se dedicaba a pensar y dejar que su rostro se empape de llanto y dolor

Slow it down

Make it stop

Or else my heart is going to pop

Cause it's too much

Yeah, it's a lot

To be something I'm not.

No se sentía bien estaba claro, sino más bien triste y no sabía porque, porque no era feliz como quería y debía ser, porque él era feliz y ella no, no sabía porque él podía superar todo y ella aun no, está bien que un mes era poco pero para el solo parecía un nuevo día, una nueva chica, un nuevo amor.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Alice levantate y mira por la ventana! ¡Rapido!

Ese no era un lindo mensaje de buenos días para Alice, sobre todo a las 8 de la mañana, pero su papa parecía tan emocionado y contento que no dudo en ponerse su bata y asomarse a la ventana… ¡nieve! ¡Era nieve! Hacia 5 años no nevaba en Washington. La ultima vez ella junto a sus padres habían construido un muñeco de nieve, luego su madre había horneado sus masitas preferidas de ellos y al final, como cualquier dia, la foto familiar. Eso era algo hermoso, a Alice le encantaba ese momento del dia, los encontraba mágicos, únicos, luego las revelaban y las guardaban en un álbum, ya llevaban como 7 desde que ella había cumplido 4 meses.

**Recuerdo.**

-¡John la cámara, toma la cámara! –Gritaba Lily- ¡no Alice no te comas las masitas todavía! ¿John que sucede con la cámara?

-Solo un momento, necesita rollo nuevo, es todo –contestaba John, mientras experimentaba cuidadosamente la máquina de fotos, tratando de colocarle un rollo nuevo- ya está lista ahora todos al sofá.

-De acuerdo vam… ¡oh Alice dije que no te comas eso!

-¡Ya está el automática rápido! –apuraba.

-¡un momento, un momento! Gritaba Lily.

Al último segundo todos terminaron en el sofá, tratando de alistarse y acomodarse lo mejor que podían para la foto.

Era tanto el apuro que ambos empezaron a reírse.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

Al ver esa foto Alice recordaba cada uno de los gritos y movimientos de ese día; como su padre daba vueltas y vueltas la cámara, una y mil veces, tratando de ubicar el rollo; como su madre la regañaba por comerse las galletitas, claro solo tenía cuatro años; como terminaron sacando la foto a carcajadas, recordaba esos rostros, esas sonrisas, todo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Pero esta vez solo eran ella y su papa, seguían con la tradición desde luego, pero ya no era lo mismo, ambos se daban cuenta que la noche les traía recuerdos tanto al uno como el otro, pero como familia seguían adelante.

Salio disparada de su pieza casi tropezando en la escalera con su padre, se miraron el uno al otro, se abrazaron, sonrieron y se dirigieron afuera a crear su muñeco. Olab se llamaba, le habían tomado mas de 15 fotos ya que este momento no sucedia a menudo por lo que querían tener un recuerdo.

Al entrar el papa prendio unas leñas en su chimenea mientras Alice cambiaba su pijama por unas botas y pullovers de invierno. Juntos cocinaron una estupenda lasagna de la cual estaban sorprendidos ya que ninguno se dedicaba a cocinar, y por lo tanto siempre pedían delivery. Al terminar de almorzar y juntar la mesa, ocuparon el sofá del living y acompañados por unas palomitas de maíz decidieron ver su saga favorita, Harry Potter; les apasionaba, Alice estaba asombrada que su padre, un hombre de su edad, se vuelva un chico mas con esas películas. Mas tarde decidieron poner en practica la receta de su madre, y hornear esas fabulosas masitas, ya que ocuarrian en casos especiales y este contaba como tal. Al terminar el dia decidieron tomar la foto, los dos estaban contentos de este dia, había traido la alegría a la casa aunque asi sea por un rato, Alice había notado que la sonrisa en su padre había sido verdadera y no oculta por miradas tristes y sonrisas falsas como hacia siempre, se había dado cuenta que a pesar de todo siempre hay razones para ser feliz y él era su razón.

Se estaba por ir a dormir cuando se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y lo beso en la mejilla:

-te quiero- le había dicho.

"¿Disfrutamos del parque hoy?" le había mandado Bella. Al despertar y ver el mensaje no dudo en alistarse y peinarse el cabello. Se había despertado feliz y tenía la esperanza de que este día aumentaría eso.

Eran las 11:30 am cuando Bella golpeaba la puerta de su casa.

-¡Hola! Ya era hora no te parece? Aunque de a poco voy acostumbrándome a tu impuntualidad- dijo Alice entre risas.

-Lo sé, me agrada cuando te desesperas- rio Bella- ¿estas lista? Prepare sándwiches para almorzar.

-¡Genial! Solo dame 5 minutos- dijo, y corrió a abrazar a su padre –nos vemos luego- le dijo.

En el camino no dejaban de contarse cosas, les encantaba hablar de ropa especialmente, fanáticas de la moda siempre, les gustaba prestarse su ropa ya que eran del mismo talle; podían pasar días sin verse que para ellas el tiempo nunca pasaba, estaban orgullosas la una de otra y de su amistad… ¿Jasper? ¿Quién era Jasper? En sus momentos el solo se convertía en un donnadie, en un desconocido, un olvidado, alguien más del mundo en el que vivía pero sin importancia alguna. En sus momentos juntas solo sabía olvidarlo, extraerlo de ella, y eso era algo que le encantaba, olvidar el dolor por un rato.

-vayamos bajo nuestro árbol-dijo Alice. "Su" árbol era un sauce llorón. Asi lo habían bautizado desde que tenían 6 años, lo habían elegido simplemente porque sus ramas les llamaban la atención y desde entonces todos sus momentos en el parque ocurrían allí abajo; les traía tranquilidad, sentían que allí el tiempo se para, que las horas no pasaban, que su amistad crecía cada vez más.

Nunca faltaba el recuerdo de cuando ambas habían hecho un juramento allí abajo, de ser amigas hasta el final, estar en las buenas y malas.

-claro que allí solo teníamos 8 años- decía Bella.

-pero sigue siendo un juramento-contestaba Alice. Momentos como este y más les venían a la cabeza.

-¿recuerdas la noche que hicimos maratón de películas y tú no me dejabas dormirme entonces yo…?

-tú me empezaste a pegar con la almohada- reía la morocha.

-debo admitir que eres muy hiperactiva a veces-reía Bella- ¡casi 27 horas sin dormir! Aparte siempre me ganabas.

-jajaja, eso no lo dudes, ¿o la vez que yo no quería soltar a tu madre entonces tú me tironeaste de la chaqueta?

-eso ya es de mi pertenencia, sabes que soy muy celosa.

-lo sé, por eso me agrada seguir haciéndolo- al ver a Alice decir esto y reír satisfactoriamente, Bella se abalanzo sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo.

-por muchos momentos más amiga- le dijo

-claro, por muchos más.

Estaban entretenidas charlando cuando se dan cuenta que ya eran pasadas las 8 pm. Alice debía volver a su casa, en eso Edward la llama a Bella invitandola a cenar a su casa, por lo que deciden llevar a Alice hasta su casa.

-fue una linda tarde- le dijo- y gracias por traerme.

-si que lo fue amiga- dijo Bella.


End file.
